Naruto no Shimogan
by Winduwaku
Summary: After being killed in a battle with Uchiha Madara, Naruto finds himself face to face with the Shinigami. The God then sends Naruto back in time with a dojutsu the likes of Konoha has never seen: the Shimogan. Strong Naruto.
1. The Shinigami

**AN: This applies for the rest of the story. I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up. He felt weak, far too weak. The orange-clad ninja took in his surroundings, only to find that he was surrounded by white. No matter where the blonde looked, white encompassed his vision. He narrowed his eyes, shielding them from the bright source until he could adjust to it. Where was he? Last time he remembered, he had been fighting someone. The man he was fighting had an orange mask that obscured his face, that is until Naruto had obliterated it with a well-placed Rasengan. The technique did no damage to the man, giving him was able to thrust his chakra-laced hand through Naruto's chest, effectively defeating him. Naruto couldn't believe he lost to an Uchiha.

"Madara!" Naruto yelled, piecing together the clues of his demise, lifting his torso off of the floor as he did so. The action did not come without a consequence, as pain ravaged Naruto's entire body, as if somebody was stabbing him with a thousand white-hot knives at every point on his being. The ninja tried to scream, but realized the process in taking oxygen only increased the pain ten-fold. It wasn't long before the immense pain subsided, replaced by a deep numbness, and Naruto was able to breath the sweet oxygen surrounding him.

"Hey, stupid. I just spent an hour making that, so don't destroy it all willy-nilly."

A great bolt of lightning struck the spot in front of Naruto, missing him by a few feet. Startled, the teenager jumped back and peered into the smoky abyss left by the strike. The pain accompanied by his last movements didn't reach him this time around. What he saw surprised him, and he fell onto his rear. The Shinigami itself had appeared in his mindscape. The tall, lanky figure strode towards him, it's long robes dragging like silk behind him. As it reached its destination, it leaned toward Naruto and closed the distance between the ninja's face and its own. Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

"Yo." it said, twisting its face into a smile. Naruto deadpanned.

"Hahaha!" Naruto stared at the figure as it chuckled, "The whole 'I'm going to suck out your soul' approach gets them every time."

Naruto stood up and inched towards the death god, weary of its presence.

"I suppose you're wondering why I'm here, correct?" Naruto nodded. "Well, to put it bluntly, you died."

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead.

"However, I still require your assistance. The one called Uchiha Madara, I require his life to be terminated. You are to complete this goal sometime within your lifespan." it said lazily.

"...and how exactly am I supposed to do that? You said it yourself, I'm dead." Naruto replied, crossing his arms.

The Shinigami chuckled once more before it spoke, "Do you mortals forget that I control both life _and_ death? I can give souls as well as take them."

"Then why do you need me to kill Madara? Why can't you just work your awesome god powers and kill him?"

"I can not take lives, only souls. And to do that, one must be dead."

"Some god you are..." Naruto muttered, earning a glare from the Shinigami, "...okay, so when can I get started? I know all of his tricks now, so it can't be too hard to kill the bastard."

"I'm sending you back to a time where you can change a couple of things, I have no doubt that you will make the right decisions this time around. Oh, and enjoy your new gift."

"...what do you mean a new gi-" Naruto was cut off as he was sucked into a vortex of blackness, the echoes of his yells died out not soon after.

"Let's hope you succeed, kiddo."

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Uzumaki Naruto woke with a start, opening his eyes only to shield them from the fluorescent white light that flooded the room he was in. The sound of beeping and the IV implanted in his arm led the blonde to the conclusion that he was currently in a hospital, one of his least favorite places. The memories of his conversation with the Shinigami still lingered in his mind. He groaned as he ran a hand through his hair, only to find that it had become shorter sometime between the last time he was awake.

'They must have cut it when I was admitted' Naruto thought, right before a rather loud yell broke the quite atmosphere.

"Hokage-sama! He's awake!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Forgive me fans, for this chapter was really short. As the story continues, the chapters will get bigger and bigger until they reach a length of around 5 pages in OpenOffice (woo free programs!) so be sure to be on the lookout for that. Also, please review, rate, and add this to your story alerts/favorites. You have no idea how awesome it feels when somebody does this, and it keeps me motivated to right more.

Until next time!

~Winduwaku


	2. Awakening

**Author's Notes:** Wow, I can't believe how many hits this story has gotten already, and it's gotten some reviews as well! You have no idea how much it means to me when a reader even contemplates reading my story. :3 Everyone who reviewed, thanks a bunch, let's see if we can hit 20 by the 20th!

Well folks, after a week of not updating, I am glad to present to you all the next installment of Naruto no Shimogan!

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Uzumaki Naruto woke with a start, opening his eyes only to shield them from the fluorescent white light that flooded the room he was in. The sound of beeping and the IV implanted in his arm led the blonde to the conclusion that he was currently in a hospital, one of his least favorite places. The memories of his conversation with the Shinigami still lingered in his mind. He groaned as he ran a hand through his hair, only to find that it had become shorter sometime between the last time he was awake._

_'They must have cut it when I was admitted' Naruto thought, right before a rather loud yell broke the quite atmosphere._

_"Hokage-sama! He's awake!"_

Right after the man shouted of Naruto's awakening, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha burst in through the doors, much to the surprise of Naruto. The man had appeared just like Naruto had remembered, from the long flowing robes that drooped like a silken waterfall, to the coveted Hokage hat, right down to the pipe that was currently being chewed on. There was no way the old man was alive; after all, it had been five long, draining years since he had met his death by the hands of the bastard snake, Orochimaru. It had to have been an imposter. The impersonator paced towards the blonde and embraced him in a vice-like hug, which Naruto violently struggled to get out of.

"Let go of me, you bastard!" the hospitalized blonde yelled, finally wrestling himself out of the hug. In a swift series of movements, Naruto had put distance between himself and the imposter, ripping the large needle out of his arm as he did so. The Hokage jumped back as well, startled by the rather violent outburst. All was quiet for a brief moment, the only sound breaking the silence being the dripping of the saline solution - that the IV was delivering to Naruto - on the floor.

"Naruto-kun, what is the matter with you?" the Hokage asked, taking a tentative step towards the blonde. "It's me, Naruto, oji-san..." Naruto replied by charging at the Hokage with the deadly needle poised to strike. Once he was within distance, the needle was driven forward toward the imposter's stomach. Seemingly out of nowhere, a kunai flew toward Naruto's hand, attempting to put a halt to his plans of killing the imposter. Before it had a chance to reach his hand, Naruto used the other to pluck the kunai out of the air, twirling it around his finger before launching it back in the direction it came in from.

Naruto continued his assault with the needle, aiming desperately for the fake's gut, trying to mangle the bloody entrails within. The effort proved to be in vain, as the Hokage grasped Naruto's hand like a snake, twisting it as he did so. "Naruto-kun, relax! You're safe now, the villagers can't hurt you!"

'Villagers, what the hell is he talking about?' the blond pondered. No matter how hard he struggled, he couldn't escape the grasp of the Hokage that towered over him. 'Damn, I'd be able to get free if he wasn't so damn tall! Wait...tall? There's no way he should be that tall... in fact this entire room looks a little big, what's goi-'

Naruto blacked out as he felt the intense tug of unconsciousness. This had only happened two times before - when he was knocked out, or when he had to talk with the Kyuubi. Personally, the blonde was hoping for the former rather than the latter. A huge cage peeked from a eerie white mist, Naruto rolled his eyes.

**"Stupid kit, haven't you realized it yet?"** a commanding voice boomed. Naruto groaned, he hated moments when his bastard tenant had to speak to him. **"The old man and the room aren't overly big, you're just really small."**

'How the hell do you explain my instantaneous shrinking then, Kyuubi-teme? And why the hell do I feel so weak?' Naruto replied as a wave of fatigue crashed over him like a tsunami wave.

**"Were you not listening when the Shinigami spoke, you bak-"**

'You're telling me that was real?' the blonde exclaimed.

**"He said he was going to give you seven years of training to prepare for the fight with the Uchiha." **Kyuubi spat out the name like it was poison on his tongue. **"Your shrinking is the direct result of the Shinigami sending you back in time."**

An intense silence washed over Naruto's mindscape.

'WHAAAAAAAAAAT?'

**"Think about it kit, that's why you shrunk, why your hair is so short, why your oh-so precious Hokage is still alive."**

More silence. Naruto looked at the dirty water that pooled all around him. Had the Shinigami really sent him back in time? Could the Shinigami even _do_ that? Naruto didn't have much time to ponder of the revelation before he was thrust back into the bright room of the hospital. The Hokage - not an imposter, the actual Sandaime Hokage sat next to him on the hospital bed. As Naruto stirred, so did the Hokage, placing a firm grip on Naruto's hand as to make sure the young blond wouldn't attack again. Naruto let out a deep sigh.

"Hokage-sama..." Naruto whimpered.

Realizing Naruto was in control of his emotions, the Hokage released his hand and placed him into a hug.

This time Naruto hugged back.


End file.
